


I Will Not Leave You

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Established Relationship, Injury, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Oaths & Vows, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protection, Suicide, The Force, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine





	I Will Not Leave You

It had been a trap.

The entire mission had felt wrong since they embarked from the Finalizer but Kylo did not think it would lead to this.

Their accompanying legion of Stormtroopers, a group of roughly twenty top scoring and most trusted fighters, lay dead off to the side. Their comlinks had been destroyed, essentially cutting them off from any communications with Kylo’s vessel where two other Troopers awaited orders. Kylo and Hux had been lucky to find an abandoned cave but from where they were it would take at least a day and a half to get back on foot through the rest of the planet’s dense forested terrain.

Kylo focused on his task at hand, wrapping a wrap around Hux’s upper arm where a stray blaster bolt had gone through his greatcoat, now long cast away. Kylo gently touched Hux’s face, earning him a tight smile.

“This isn’t your fault. There’s only so much you can sense.” Hux said, leaning his face into Kylo’s hand.

Kylo felt a wavering feeling he couldn’t quite identify rolling off of Hux and frowned, “Hux, what is wrong?”

Hux looked away, not answering but did remove his other arm from where he had had it covering his side. To Kylo’s horror there was a wound there, much worse than what was on his arm, that he had been evidently hiding.

“Kylo.” Hux said softly, drawing Kylo’s gaze back up to meet his, “Get back to the ship, inform them of the situation. Leave me here, I will only slow you down.”

“I will not leave you.” Kylo said, shaking his head and tearing off some of his own robes to wrap around Hux’s middle.

Hux allowed himself to be maneuvered, biting his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain but unable to stop the sudden loss of color in his face. Kylo set him back down, a flash of panic crossing his face. Hux laughed.

“See, this is why you hide behind your mask. Your face shows everything, you know that?”

Kylo bit his lip anxiously and tried to figure out other ways of transporting Hux. He couldn’t think of any and as dark approached he decided that, for now at least, rest would be better for Hux than trying to move him. He took off his cowl and spread it over Hux.

“What are you doing?” Hux said, drawing the cowl up to cover his shoulders.

“I am not leaving you, but I will need to go scout… Back when… back when I was still with my parents my Uncle, a Wookie, taught me how to navigate forests even in the dark. I will come back, though.” Kylo promised, kissing Hux on the forehead and placing a spare blaster in his lap in case he needed to defend himself.

“Idiot.” Hux said, but Kylo could feel the light tendrils of gratefulness at the edge of Hux’s mind.

“Rest. I’ll be back.” Kylo repeated, standing up and leaving to find a suitable scouting location.

Kylo returned some time later, exhausted but satisfied that he had found a location that would reduce their travel time by a half day, possibly more. As he stepped back into the cave he found it eerily quiet.

Carefully he reached out with the Force and found Hux, alive and sitting very still. He reached a light touch into Hux’s conscious and was looped back with a sense of urgency that Hux’s groggy mind was not able to picture. Kylo stepped more inside and was instantly rammed in the side by a metal spear.

Confused and angered that he had not felt the presence, Kylo whipped around, the spear dropping out of his side and releasing blood as he faced his attacker. It was a creature of some sort, probably an inhabitant of the planet, which stood nearly Kylo’s height and had a thick heavy-looking skull. It waved the spear in its other hand and out of the dark end of the cave came a dozen more like it.

“No!” Kylo screamed as two of them went near Hux who had attempted to lift his blaster only to have it knocked away.

A shockwave of Force knocked them over, allowing Kylo to run over to Hux and stand in front of him, lightsaber drawn and casting a furious red bouncing glow in the cavern. A couple of the creatures shied away from the light while the rest continued to stare.

Without warning one charged, drawing Kylo’s attention as he feigned a spear throw that allowed another to actually throw one, this time into Kylo’s shoulder and disabling his ability to wield his lightsaber. The weapon fell to the ground, the button clicking against the floor and swallowing them in darkness.

Pain and anger blinded Kylo and as he reached forward with the Force felt the same emptiness as before. He attempted to listen but these creatures were lightfooted and before he realized another blade was jabbed into his side, directly under his ribs. A faint gasp fell from his lips as he sank down to his knees.

Kylo could discern talking suddenly, a scrabbling noise, and then his lightsaber being lit. He looked over to where he dropped it only to look up and see it in Hux’s hand. He had at some point stood, ignoring the fresh blood leaking out of his side, and taken up the lightsaber. Though Hux wasn’t Force-sensitive he launched into the creatures, hacking away wildly in a rage that Kylo had never seen before.

Hux stood trembling, the blade in his hand bouncing in tandem to his visible shakes as he turned back to Kylo. The bodies of the creatures surrounded him and a greenish blue liquid, most likely their blood, was splattered across his white shirt and face. The blood and the blade were the only things giving color to Hux’s face as he pitched forward to land on his knees. The hilt was still tight in his white-knuckled grip, one of the crossguard blades singing into his shirt sleeve. Kylo saw in the blade’s glow a spear sticking out of Hux’s back, its shiny surface appearing as its own pillar of blood.

Kylo crawled over to Hux as he no longer had strength to stand and wrapped his hand around Hux’s to reach the switch and turn off the blade. Once again there was darkness as Kylo pried off Hux’s fingers and holstered the blade. He felt Hux shuddering in the dark and reached out, finding him and bringing him close to his chest.

Final strands of Hux’s life were draining out of him like water from a cracked vase as Kylo willed himself, his body and soul, to whatever deities to somehow save Hux. Hux fumbled in the dark but eventually found his hand on Kylo’s cheek, feeling the wetness of tears and skimming a thumb over them.

“Do not cry, darling. Go on.” Hux reassured, his voice strained as he took a fractured breath.

Kylo swallowed a few times, getting his words together in this last moment he had, “I will not leave you.” With that he took the lightsaber back in Hux’s hand, directing the emitter towards himself and placing Hux’s hand on the trigger. Hux made a choked noise, his hands cold and shaky as Kylo kept his own over them.

Together they pressed the switch, activating the blade to arc through Kylo and giving him an appearance of mirroring Hux. In both of their last moments, with their foreheads touching, they kept their eyes locked on one another and drew their last breaths, silently vowing to find one another once more on the Other Side.


End file.
